Agonia
by Chobits3
Summary: un poco de melodrama narrado por Ritsu... secuela de Re-Sublimity


_**bueno aqui les dejo la secuela de Re-Sublimity... Gozen del fic :D  
**_

_**Nota: Ritsu es la que narra...  
**_

_** "este fic esta dedicado a mi admiradora que a su vez es la persona a la cual amo demasiado esa persona eres tu lily8990 :3 te amo bubu"**_

* * *

Llevaba mas de 3 años saliendo con Tsumugi, había dejado a Mio por ella, aun no comprendo por qué deje a Mio, ambas son hermosas, inteligentes, atentas, no comprendo porque la dejé, no es que me arrepienta pero a veces la hecho mucho de menos, extraño sus gritos, sus golpes, sus hermosos ojos grises, tan profundos eran que miedo solía provocarme cuando me miraba directamente… pero en fin ahora estoy a tan solo 1 semana de casarme con Mugi, me siento tan feliz pero, a la vez tan triste, es… como si me felicidad no se encontrara con ella después de todo, que complicado es… un mensaje de Mugi fue lo que me saco de mis pequeños pensamientos, me pedía que si nos podíamos ver en el parque que esta por mi casa… el mensaje fue tan extraño pero Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a tal dicho lugar, para mi sorpresa ella ya se encontraba allí, sentada en uno de los columpios del parque, me acerque y la vi totalmente dudosa de lo que me iba a decir… estaba por oscurecer pero no importa quería saber lo que me iba decir mi futura esposa "Ritsu yo… Quiero cancelar nuestro compromiso"

* * *

_Lo que yo quise soñar desapareció en un susurro _la noticia aun retumbaba por mi cabeza, _en medio de la luz azul del anochecer se quedo perdido, pero sé que se abrirán tu ojos por fin y el destino que me alcanzara solo tu podrás ver... _me encontraba con ella discutiendo en medio del anochecer del porque quería cancelar todo… _yo me decepcione por que no paso lo que yo espere y oculte mi llanto lagrimas de luna gris quieren escapar del viento nocturno ¿que es lo que quieres de mi? es lo que le pregunto a la oscuridad... _desde mi fallido compromiso con Mugi todo se ha vuelto tan confuso, me reclamo que ya no era la misma de antes, que siempre me la pasaba distraída… pff tan complicado era mi vida necesitaba alguien con quien platicar, han pasado mas de 3 meses desde que termino Mugi conmigo dándome cuenta de que ella no era la indicada para mi, paseaba por la calle cuando la vi después de tantos años estaba allí mirando un bajo, cuando de repente me miro sorprendida y me saludo… hablamos un buen rato hasta que le comente mi ruptura de mi compromiso, se me quedo mirando y solo me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas… nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas, al llegar a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto y me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al despertar me sentí como nueva _desde ese día en que te encontré tu sonrisa me atravesó y ahora soy tu guardián mi amor te defenderé entre tanto dolor es una promesa que hasta hoy yo quiero abrazar... _habíamos quedado en que hoy íbamos a salir… _tan solo por estar cerca de ti… _ _Solo para estar aquí por el tiempo que me des... _estuvimos platicando desde lo que paso entre nosotras _recuerdos lejanos que dan dolor y desamor pero contigo quiero compartir en esa marea de pensamientos de ayer... ¿¡cuando vamos a encontrar un feliz siempre jamás!? Es la pregunta que me inunda y no me deja en paz al cielo llegara para convertirse en luz... _saliste corriendo habíamos peleado por una pequeña e insignificante cosa "Mugi", _ todo es una ilusión que se esfuma tan pronto como empieza... _me di cuenta de que no te quería perder de mi lado, así que Salí corriendo detrás de ti, _pero mi maldad esta contenida por la cadena invisible que la soledad puso sobre mi y aunque trato no me puedo zafar... _al fin te pude alcanzarnos quedamos mirando la una a la otra_ el viento nos congela al pasar, sé que es porque yo estoy aquí, pero no me iré mi amor, hasta que puedas liberar a las palabras que quieres ocultar con tu mirada cruel, solamente quiero respirar compartir este dolor y algo de felicidad que va juntándose poco a poco, tú cuenta te darás de que eso es lo que forma el amor... porque ahora me doy cuenta que te quiero a ti, mi respuesta es tu mirar yo te voy a proteger y las astillas de arrepentimiento que siento yo cuando aparezca el sol... van a convertirse en luz... _

* * *

no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, decidí llevarla hasta su departamento, nos fuimos tomadas de la mano, al parecer todos nuestros problemas habían quedado en el pasado, al llegar Mio me había invitado a quedarme, yo accedí amablemente pero decidí quedarme en el sofá, pero ella me jala del brazo y me besa, yacía muchos años de no probar esos labios, tan dulces y suaves y tan apetecibles… _hay que hacernos el amor _como si fuera nuestra primera vez, _y ponernos a pensar en nuestra felicidad que va juntándose dentro de mi formando un lazo que nunca mas se esfumara... _tenia tiempo de que no hacia el amor con alguien, jamás lo había hecho con Mugi, _tan solo por estar cerca de ti para estar aquí por el tiempo que me des… _esa noche fue la mejor de todas había recordado como era hacer el amor con la persona que uno ama, esa persona para mi es solo y simplemente Mio… al despertar _Recuerdos lejanos que dan dolor y desamor _desaparecieron y sé que también se volverán a presentar en nuestra relación _pero contigo quiero compartir y si nos equivocamos y termina mal este símbolo te doy _entregándole un anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes _que a ti me unirá _colocándoselo en su mano izquierda en el dedo anular… _y en el momento en que yo te vuelva a ver las memorias de mil años de dolor se convertirán en luz... _sellando así nuestro amor que nunca desapareció de nuestras almas_._

* * *

_**creo que esta vez quedo mejor no creen?!**  
_

_**bueno espero sus Reviews! :D  
**_


End file.
